Satisfaire le Client
by Requiem Lupus
Summary: UA SmoLaw. C'est dans les pires épreuves qu'on découvre ce qui est réellement important. C'est ce que Trafalgar Law va découvrir à travers ses problèmes de drogues, hanté par son passé auprès de Donquixote Doflamingo. Heureusement, l'agent Smoker est là pour le soutenir. Warnings! Fanfic TRES SOMBRE et très longue, Rating M bonne raison, SPOILERS ou risque de SPOILs


_**Satisfaire le Client**_

**Partie 1 : Souvenirs **_**« Days Before You Came »**_

Alors tout d'abord, merci de venir perdre votre temps sur cette fanfiction plus que… particulière. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, vu que c'est ma première _vraie _fanfic que je publie ici, d'autant plus qu'elle sur _One Piece_ de Maître (Y)Oda, c'est d'autant plus émouvant…

Voilà, le moment d'émotion est passé, on peut avancer. _Satisfaire le Client_ est plus que particulière, parce que c'est une sorte de Songfic mélangée à un OS divisé en douze parties. C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde, s'il est divisé en douze, ce n'est plus un OS, mais bon, on va dire que si, parce qu'il n'est pas divisé en « chapitre », mais en partie. Pourquoi ? Parce que les parties sont relativement longue, et l'une n'est pas forcément la suite de l'autre… Enfin, vous comprendrez, enfin, j'espère. C'est donc un SmoLaw (Smoker x Trafalgar Law), accompagné par des chansons touchant à la drogue (bah oui, c'est très joyeux). De par les différentes chansons, le POV change, mais ça vous le verrez. Pour cette première partie, c'est _Days Before You Came_ de Placebo, dans la deuxième partie, ça sera _Figure You Out_ de Nickelback, mais ce sont les seuls qui sont fixées pour le moment, du moins en ce qui concerne l'ordre.

Bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué, mais fin de mon blabla. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me fera plaisir. Par contre, je vous avertit tout de suite, il y a des OOC et quand c'est le cas, c'est voulut, de plus la publication sera plus qu'irrégulière, elle se fera quand j'aurais le temps. Voilà, bonne lecture !

_**One Piece **_**ne m'appartient pas mais la propriété d'Oda Eiichiro, et je ne gagne rien en écrivant ceci. Tout cela n'est qu'un passe temps et pas un gagne pain. L'OC présent, en revanche m'appartient.**

De faibles cris lui parvenaient. C'étaient presque des murmures. Il y avait du rouge, beaucoup. Du sang. Ses petites mains étaient ensanglantées. Il les fixait sans émotion, les cris se turent. Puis se fut le silence. Il l'envahit et lui glaça le sang, alors que le reste le laissait de marbre. L'enfant sortit lentement de sa transe, le voile qu'il avait devant les prunelles se leva. Il réalisa petit à petit où il était et prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il faisait relativement frais, une forte odeur écœurant embaumait l'endroit. L'enfant se redressa doucement et posa les yeux sur les corps à côté de lui. Leurs traits étaient méconnaissables, l'un d'eux avait la face arrachée, les globes oculaires prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Monstrueux.

Un bruit derrière lui fit sursauter le garçon qui se retourna brusquement. Un grand homme blond vêtu d'une veste de plumes roses, assez jeune, une paire de lunette sur le haut du crâne, se tenait face à lui, tout sourire. Ses yeux étaient masqués par des lunettes blanches aux verres opaques. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque l'enfant croisa son regard - c'est du moins ce qui lui semblait. Il l'avait vu. L'homme savait ce qu'il venait de se passer ici. Le garçon se mit à trembler quand un rire légèrement pincé échappa au blond. C'était visiblement les tâches de sang sur son visage enfantin qui avaient déclencher son hilarité. Le garçon ne parvenait pas à contenir sa peur et reculait, cherchant à s'éloigner de cet individu, quitte à marcher sur les corps qui avaient été si importants peu avant. Ses pieds nus piétinèrent dans les flaques rouges.

L'homme, toujours souriant et ayant cessé de rire, se mit à genoux et enleva ses plumes roses. L'enfant s'arrêta. Il avait peur de cet homme, mais quelque chose chez lui l'hypnotisé. C'était comme s'il cherchait à l'appâter. Le blond lui présenta sa veste, pour l'envelopper dedans. Comme on emprisonne un oiseau dans une cage. Une cage faite de plumes roses et de bras solides en guise de barreaux. Le garçon, ne sachant pas pourquoi, s'avança, tiré par un fil invisible, vers le blond. Doucement, il se retrouva contre le torse de ce dernier, qui l'enferma dans ses bras.

Trafalgar Law se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la pièce autour de lui. Son corps était couvert de sueur, sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait la chamade. Le silence était total dans l'appartement à l'exception de sa respiration agitée et d'un autre souffle, beaucoup plus tranquille, à côté de lui. Law referma les yeux pour se calmer, tout en se rapprochant de la personne endormie. Sa chaleur et son odeur le rassuraient, en dépit des effluves de cigare. Cette odeur qui, il y avait quelques mois encore, ne lui inspirait rien de bien, arrivait aujourd'hui à chasser ses pires angoisses. Malgré cela, sa respiration restait précipitée, des frissons parcourraient son échine.

Son cauchemar n'était pas le seul responsable, bien qu'étant de lointains souvenirs assombris par son inconscient. Des souvenirs que Trafalgar aurait aimé oublier, une rencontre qu'il aurait ne jamais faire. Donquixote Doflamingo, le _Flamant Rose_. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec cet homme qu'il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'avait été sa vie avant. Et ces derniers temps, il se demandait de qu'avait été sa vie sans lui. Pas forcément meilleure, Donquixote l'avait recueillit alors qu'il n'était qu'un môme ayant perdu ses parents, mais sûrement moins chaotique. Sauf qu'après tout, c'était aussi en partie grâce au _Flamant Rose _- et cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer que Law se trouvait dans cet appartement, avec cette personne allongée à ses côtés.

Pourtant, quand le jeune homme l'avait rencontré, quelques mois plus tôt - presque un an - rien ne laisser à penser qu'ils vivraient sous le même toit, dormiraient dans le même lit sans pour autant avoir des rapports sexuels à chaque fois. Car oui, au début, l'attirance sexuelle était bien là, quoi qu'en veuille dire l'autre. La preuve, la semaine après avoir échangé leur premier regard, ils copulaient dans un motel miteux. Jamais, après cet après-midi, il avait soupçonnait qu'une relation « normale » et sentimentale naîtrait entre eux deux, lui Trafalgar Law, un ancien proche d'un chef de la pègre, et Smoker, un agent haut placé de la police.

D'ailleurs, le dit agent était en train de se réveiller. Law posa sa joue sur son torse en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme continuait de trembler, mais cette fois ça n'avait rien à voir avec son cauchemar. Son corps réagissait à autre chose qu'à un quelconque froid. Il allait faire une crise, une crise de manque, il le savait, il en reconnaissait tous les signes, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Law était en plein dilemme physique, son corps réagissait et son cerveau constatait, mais il était prisonnier du corps.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

La voix de Smoker était encore endormie, mais le jeune homme percevait l'inquiétude de l'officier. Et malgré l'éraillement dû au sommeil, elle était emplie de douceur. Ce qui le fit sourire en dépit de son état, la douceur n'était pas forcément associée au flic allongé contre lui. Les frissons de Law doublèrent d'intensité, tout comme la légère pression qu'il sentait dans son abdomen, pour devenir une franche douleur. Son cœur, qui ne s'était pas calmé après son cauchemar, palpitait toujours de plus en plus fort. Pris de panique, ses poumons se vidèrent et reprirent de l'air plus vite que nécessaire. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et son estomac se soulevait dangereusement.

Smoker, réalisant l'état du jeune Trafalgar, se redressa vivement dans le lit et l'allongea sur le dos, tête tournée vers le matelas en cas de vomissements. Aladdin, le médecin psychiatre de Law, lui avait dit quoi faire lorsque celui-ci était sortit de centre de désintoxication en cas de crise de manque, tout en l'avertissant, cela était impressionnant. L'officier avait bien vu deux-trois junkies suaient à grosses gouttes et tremblaient en plein interrogatoire, mais rien de cette envergure là. Et encore, d'après Aladdin toujours, le pire était passé. Cela faisait trois mois que Trafalgar avait commencé son sevrage et son corps évacuait peu à peu toutes les substances qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Donquixote Doflamingo. Law n'avait jamais listé tout ce qu'il avait ingéré, il avait toujours refusé, mais Aladdin affirmait qu'il y avait un sacré mélange.

Le jeune homme s'agrippa aux draps alors que sa douleur abdominale s'intensifiait. Son cœur et ses poumons étaient devenus douloureux aussi. Il réussi à constater une absence de sensation au niveau des jambes et des pieds. Dans les brumes de sa douleur, il tenta de remuer les orteils, sans y parvenir. Ce qui le fit paniquer davantage, malgré son savoir médical, le manque ne rendait pas paraplégique. Smoker lui déposa un tissus humide sur le front et sur le visage, lui apportant un certain soutient. Depuis quelques temps, sentir l'humidité sur sa peau lui permettait de se calmer. Il avait découvert ça à la clinique de désintoxication par accident. A partir de ce moment-là, il avait réussi à se sortir des crises plus facilement.

« Concentre-toi sur moi, » lui dit Smoker.

Trafalgar leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de faire abstraction de tout le reste. Regarder son compagnon et uniquement son compagnon. Il avait une longue cicatrice sur le côté droit du visage, des cheveux gris, presque blancs, malgré son âge. Un visage assez carré, une grande musculature, parfaite et entretenue, et une odeur de cigare. Smoker avait une sale habitude : il fumait deux cigares à la fois. Law n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, ni comment il faisait ça d'ailleurs. Mais ces derniers temps, il faisait l'effort de les fumer un par un, en dépit des soupirs du plus jeune, notamment sur les effets nocifs de la chose. Mais quand l'agent de police mettait les drogues sur le tapis, son compagnon ne disait plus rien. Oui, quelque part, cette odeur aussi le réconforter.

Smoker se rapprocha de lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Le jeune homme, en pleine crise de manque, était en train de sourire. Un peu plus et il s'inquiéterait sérieusement pour sa santé mentale. Sauf que son inquiétude se flâna quand il sentit les doigts de Law chercher à tâtons son autre main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que les tremblements de l'ex-junkie diminuaient et que les larmes cessaient de couler.

Après un temps, aucun des deux ne pût dire si c'était des minutes ou des heures, la crise s'arrêta comme elle était survenue. Law se détendit et récupéra une respiration calme et posée. Ses muscles l'élançaient d'avoir été autant contracter, mais il se sentait léger, léger de ne plus être prisonnier de la douleur. Cela dit, il avait connu bien pire au début. Son corps réclamait toutes les doses habituelles en même temps, ce qui lui avait valut un séjour de deux mois dans une clinique spécialisée. On lui avait donné des produits de substitution au départ, histoire d'évacuer les substances rapides (comme l'héroïne et la cocaïne), puis Aladdin l'avait coupé des autres produits petit à petit. Le premier mois avait été particulièrement difficile, d'autant plus que Smoker n'avait pas le droit de lui rendre visite.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » murmura le flic en se penchant juste au dessus de ses lèvres.

« Je crois que oui… Quelle heure il est ? »

« Trois heures quarante deux, » soupira Smoker après un bref regard au radio-réveil posé à quelques centimètres du lit.

La lumière rouge de l'appareil se perdait dans la pièce pour se mélanger avec la clarté de la fenêtre. Les rideaux ouverts laissaient s'infiltrer la lueur de la lune et les éclairages de la ville. Le plus jeune poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir lentement sur le matelas. Son sommeil s'était enfuis et il ne reviendrait pas avant un très long moment. Par contre, Smoker de son côté, commençait à lutter contre ses paupières fatiguées.

« Je vais prendre un douche, » déclara Trafalgar, « rendors-toi. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser furtif, l'officier retomba lourdement sur son oreiller, se rendormant aussitôt. L'autre traversa la chambre au ralentit, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il entendit les ronflements habituels de Smoker et ne pût retenir un sourire attendrit. Il adorait cet homme et lui était infiniment reconnaissant d'être entrer dans sa vie, au moment où elle se désagréger sous ses doigts. Au final, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver _cette vie-là_, mais l'agent de police lui donnait l'espoir d'en construire une autre meilleure.

L'eau lui coula sur les cheveux, puis le visage et enfin sur tout le corps. Oui, il avait la sensation d'être léger, de planer, à la simple pensée de son compagnon. Peut-être que Donquixote avait fait quelque chose de bien pour lui en réalité : si ce jour sanglant, il n'avait pas récupérer Trafalgar Law l'orphelin, il n'aurait jamais pût vivre aux côtés de Smoker.

**Days before you came**

**Freezing cold and empty**

**Towns that change their name**

**And a horn of plenty**

**Days before you came**

**Couting brevetés inside me**

**Even crack cocaïne**

**Couldn't start to hide me**

La circulation était dense, heure de pointe oblige, et le temps était triste. La ville semblait recouverte d'un manteau gris, particulièrement sale. Tout pour être maussade. Un café à la main et les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée de l'appartement donnant sur les quatre étages plus bas, l'ex-junkie soupira à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui encore il allait passé la journée seul, d'une minute à l'autre, Smoker allait partir pour le pote de police, le G1. Et tant qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'Aladdin, il ne pouvait pas reprendre son internat. De toute façon, pour cela, il fallait que la direction de l'hôpital accepte : ses excuses ; de lui donner une seconde chance ; et de le laisser s'occuper des patients sans crainte. Ce qui n'était pas gagné en vue de ses torts.

Law soupira à nouveau, s'appuyant contre la baie vitrée. Il sentit deux bras prendre possession de sa taille et un souffle contre sa nuque. Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon, gardant le regard sur le monde d'en bas.

« Tu me parais bien triste aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'en ai marre de ne rien faire, » marmonna le jeune homme. « Si au moins je pouvais me rendre utile à quelque chose… »

« Dis plutôt que tu as envie de sortir plutôt que de faire ce qu'Aladdin t'as demandé. Si je pouvais prendre quelques jours pour rester avec toi, je le ferais. Mais il reste encore des petits malins du réseau du _Flamant Rose_ qui nous attendent. D'autant plus qu'il nous reste deux mois pour boucler le dossier avant que le tribunal de Marine Ford ne le boucle. Et tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas à l'abris des hommes de main de Donquixote pour le moment. »

« Ouais, je sais, Smoker-ya. »

« Allez, ça va aller. Il faut que j'y ailles, je vais être à la bourre. J'essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard. »

Law se retourna pour dévisager rapidement son vis-à-vis, mais celui-ci captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Le plus jeune se serra contre Smoker, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, mais l'officier le repoussa gentiment. Trafalgar fit une moue boudeuse en prenant sa place sur le canapé et en allumant la télé. Smoker poussa un petit soupir faussement exaspéré. Il prit la sortie de l'appartement, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'ex-junkie au passage. Qui le suivit des yeux et fixa un long moment la porte, même après son départ. La journée promettait d'être longue…

Toujours son café à la main, la télécommande dans l'autre, Law commença à zapper, ne prenant même pas compte des images qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, toujours devant la télévision, télécommande lâchée, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux sur le plafond, Trafalgar Law n'écoutait que d'une oreille la chaîne info sur laquelle il s'était arrêté. Depuis plus d'une heure il était perdu dans ses pensées. Aladdin lui avait demandé de profiter de son « inactivité » pour réfléchir à sa vie. Ou plutôt, à se demander pourquoi il en était arrivé là, à se shooter avec tous les produits inimaginables. Chaque fois c'était la même réponse à ses interrogations : Donquixote Doflamingo. Cet homme était à la base de tout, ou presque. C'était sa faute si sa vie s'était emballée. Dans chaque moment marquant de sa vie, le _Flamant Rose_ se trouvait responsable des choses, indirectement ou non.

Le jour de leur rencontre par exemple, le jour du drame. Personne d'autre que le blond n'avait vu ce qui était arrivé, personne d'autre que lui savait que Trafalgar Law était orphelin. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que le _Flamant Rose_ emporta l'enfant avec lui, ce jour-là. Le garçon, âgé de huit ans, dans le manteau de plumes roses, observait l'homme sans comprendre ses motivations. Doflamingo n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient éloignés de la ville, où une voiture sombre et particulièrement luxueuse attendait. L'homme, tenant fermement l'enfant contre lui, monta à l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Dofy ? On nous attends à Dressrosa ! » fit une voix féminine.

« Désolé, je suis tombé sur quelque chose de très intéressant… »

Law, emmitouflé dans le manteau ne pût voir la femme qui avait parlé. La voix était douce, légèrement aiguë et quelque peu réconfortante.

« Un enfant ? Tu as trouvé un enfant ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! »

« Ne vous énervez pas, je l'ai découvert à côté des corps de ses parents. Il était seul et il n'a pas lutté. Nous ne pouvons pas laissé un enfant sans rien face à la mort. Je vais m'occuper de lui à présent. Cela pose-t-il un problème ? »

La femme ne dit rien pendant un long moment. La voiture démarra doucement, Donquixote Doflamingo cala l'enfant contre son torse, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Sans savoir pourquoi, celui-ci s'accrocha à la chemise de l'homme, rassuré par sa présence. Son nez enfoui dans le tissu, perçu une odeur d'agrume et un parfum exotique. Une odeur chaleureuse qui faisait un réel contraste avec ce que le garçon connaissait depuis toujours : le froid, la neige et le vent.

« Très bien, » reprit la femme, la voix légèrement assombrie, « mais à présent, tu en es responsable. Je te préviens, un enfant n'est pas un animal de compagnie. Tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser quand tu en seras lassé. »

« Je sais. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Law se laissa bercé par les mouvements de la voiture, soudain pris d'une grande fatigue. La peur qu'il avait ressentit face au blond avait disparu. Qu'il n'ait pas dit à la femme ce qu'il avait vu _là-bas_, était réconfortant. D'ailleurs, l'homme ne semblait pas affolé par ce qui était arrivé.

« Madame, » fit la voix du chauffeur, « je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, nous venons de rater l'avion pour Dressrosa. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Notre retour sera retardé de quelques heures, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, j'appellerais Buffalo, il viendra nous chercher, » répondit la femme à moitié cassante, à moitié sincère. « Est-ce que tu connais le nom de cet enfant ? »

« Law. »

Le garçon avait parlé sans réfléchir. Les deux adultes semblaient étonnés d'entendre sa voix. L'homme le fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui. Doflamingo ne s'était pas séparé de son sourire, mais il avait baisé ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour pouvoir regarder l'enfant dans les yeux.

« Bonjour, Law, je suis Donquixote Doflamingo. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais m'occuper de toi, et il ne t'arrivera rien si tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? »

Law hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver, mais si le blond pouvait lui éviter de se retrouver seul et lui fournir un toit, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Comme un peu plus tôt, l'enfant se lova contre le torse de l'homme et ferma les yeux de bien être. Il aimait beaucoup le parfum de Doflamingo.

« Il a besoin de vêtements propres, » commenta la femme, toujours hors du champ de vision du garçon. « Si le personnel de l'aéroport le voit comme ça, ils vont nous poser des questions indiscrètes. »

« Je vais lui en acheter, » murmura le _Flamant Rose_ en caressant les joues de Law, qui ne le repoussa pas. « En arrivant, j'ai vu une nouvelle boutique de vêtements. Ils accepteront mon argent sans réfléchir, en bavant sur le nom des Donquixote. (Il y eut une pause.) Tu as vu ? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien. »

L'enfant s'était endormi pendant le trajet et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans une petite boutique, entouré de deux vendeurs, et toujours dans les bras de Doflamingo. Les vendeurs faisaient de grands sourires et ne cessaient de faire des compliments au _Flamant Rose_. Celui-ci les congédia en voyant les grands yeux gris de l'enfant, bien ouverts sur les vêtements exposés. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas à son goût, au vue de la moue qu'il faisait devant l'étoile emblématique de la marque.

« Ça ne te plais pas ? » lui demanda le blond en s'approchant des tee-shirts de petite taille. « Pourtant les couleurs sont jolies, non ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas les couleurs vives. »

L'homme, d'un coup d'œil sur les vêtements tâchés de sang, se rendit compte de la sobriété de sa tenue. Une blouse et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une petite cravate et un short noirs. Plus son bonnet à fourrure blanche tacheté. Cet enfant était bien triste, pas une seule couleur. Doflamingo fouilla quand même dans les hauts et tomba sur un tee-shirt jaune, qui fit légèrement réagir Law.

« Tu l'aimes bien celui-là ? Le jaune est une couleur vive, tu sais… »

Le garçon hocha la tête, la joue posée contre le cœur de l'homme. Pas tellement intéressé par le shopping, il comptait ses battements cardiaque par minute. Doflamingo finit par prendre ce vêtement-là tout en attrapant un short (noir, un miracle) avant de filer en caisse. Les deux vendeurs l'attendaient, mais furent surpris de voir Law.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez jeune père, monsieur Donquixote, » fit le premier en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Je ne le suis pas, » répondit simplement le _Flamant Rose_.

Les vendeurs échangèrent un regard septique.

« Mais… qui est cet enfant dans ce cas ? » demanda le second.

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne. Et si cela vous gêne, je peux faire mes achats ailleurs… »

« Non, pardonnez notre indiscrétion, monsieur Donquixote. Pour nous excusez, la boutique _Criminal_ vous offre les vêtements. Vous pouvez même en choisir d'autres ! » intervint une personne dans leur dos.

Doflamingo se retourna, mais l'enfant ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui venait de parler. Dans la boutique d'en face, en vitrine, son regard venait de se poser sur un ours blanc en peluche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon était fasciné par un objet. Cet ours blanc semblait si doux avec sa fourrure synthétique, avec ses quatre petites pattes, sa tête ronde et ses yeux en plastique. Jamais un objet ne l'avait autant attiré. Il voulait serrer la peluche contre lui, enfouir son visage dans ses poils blancs. Law s'agita dans les bras de l'homme pour aller voir la peluche de plus près. Ses vaines tentatives de fuites ne semblaient pas lui parvenir, alors il l'appela.

« Doflamingo, regarde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Law ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Là ! L'ours ! La peluche, regarde ! »

Les trois autres hommes se regardaient, étonnés, tandis que le _Flamant Rose_ s'intéressait réellement aux propos du garçon et à l'objet de son désir. Il le déposa à terre et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Regarde, Doflamingo, l'ours blanc ! Je peux l'avoir ? Dis, je peux l'avoir ? »

« Tu veux cet ours en peluche ? D'accord. Attends-moi ici, tu veux ? Messiers, je vous le confie. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous regretterez d'avoir croisé la route d'un Donquixote. C'est clair ? »

« Bien entendu, monsieur, ne vous en faites pas. Il n'arrivera rien à ce garçon, vous avez la parole de Monsieur Pappug, » répliqua le troisième homme, qui rappela à Law une étoile de mer avec sa coiffure.

Le blond se releva et les toisa tous les trois, puis il sortit de la boutique pour entrer dans celle d'en face. Le garçon, toujours enveloppé dans le manteau de plumes, fixa les hommes de ses yeux orageux, le visage débarrassé des tâches de sang. Ces types-là ne lui inspiraient rien, ni de la sympathie, ni de l'empathie. Le fameux Pappug, un homme d'assez petite taille, les cheveux aussi oranges que des carottes en trois épis (au centre du crâne et sur les côtés) avec un bonnet rasta, l'observait d'une façon hautaine. Lui, il n'avait pas l'air sympathique, du moins pas avec l'enfant. Les deux vendeurs, en découvrant l'état de ses vêtements, posèrent sur lui des yeux horrifiés. Ce gosse dégageait une aura effrayante, il semblait capable de n'importe quoi. C'était plutôt à eux qu'il risquait d'arriver quelque chose si il restait avec eux trop longtemps.

Doflamingo fut vite de retour et l'enfant redevint innocent aux yeux de Pappug et de ses employés quand le blond lui tendit l'ours en peluche. Celui-ci serra la peluche contre lui, savourant la douceur de sa fourrure, de son odeur synthétique. Le _Flamant Rose_ l'observa avec un sourire attendrit, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il leur rencontre que Law agissait comme l'enfant qu'il était. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, là-bas, cela le rassurait de le voir avec des réflexes enfantins.

« Merci Doflamingo ! Merci, merci ! »

« De rien, Law. Allez viens, il faut que tu te changes. Une fois à Dressrosa je ferais laver tes vêtements et t'en achèterais d'autres, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, le visage enfoui contre le ventre de l'animal en peluche. Il prit la main de Doflamingo et le suivit aux toilettes publiques où le blond le laissa enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements.

« Dis, Doflamingo… »

« Oui, Law ? »

« Tu es quelqu'un d'important, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous gentils avec toi ? »

« Il font semblant, Law. Mais oui, c'est pour ça… »

Le voyage jusqu'à Dressrosa se fit en jet privé, le personnel de la famille Donquixote. Law pût enfin voir la femme avec qui ils faisaient la route. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, ni vieille ni jeune, ses cheveux blonds, longs, commençaient à blanchir. Son maintient était digne d'une grande dame, une femme de pouvoir, bien différente des femmes que le garçon connaissait. Elle portait des vêtements légers et aussi colorés que ceux de Doflamingo, une robe longue à fleur, ses épaules étaient couvertes d'un boléro. Une tenue estivale, pour vivre dans un endroit chaud, bien plus chaud que North Blue. Dressrosa allait donc être bien différent.

Law était assis à côté de Doflamingo, qui regardait par le hublot., Bepo - son ours fraîchement baptisé - sur les genoux. Il regardait la femme, très intrigué par elle. Elle l'observait aussi avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle lisait - ou essayait - dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon se tortilla sur son siège, faisant s'étirer le sourire de la femme.

« Viens près de moi, Law, » dit-elle en tapotant la place vide à côté d'elle.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers le _Flamant Rose_, toujours penché sur le hublot. La femme eut un petit sourire discret.

« Lorsqu'il voyage dans les airs, Dofy dors comme un bébé. C'est sûrement à cause de son côté oiseau. »

Law s'installa sur le fauteuil face au blond, tenant Bepo contre lui. La femme avait les yeux sur Doflamingo, attendrie, puis se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Je m'appelle Apus, je suis la mère de cet oiseau-là. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est pass » à North Blue, ni pourquoi mon fils à décider de te prendre sous son aile, mais je veux que tu saches une chose : tu fais désormais parti de la famille Donquixote. Je ne vais pas avoir l'orgueil de me prendre pour ta mère, mais si tu as besoin de parler, ou si quelque chose te préoccupes, tu peux venir m'en parler. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Appelle-moi Apus. Tu n'es pas un enfant comme les autres, Law Tu es… différent. »

Law se recroquevilla sur son siège. Ça, on lui avait déjà dit, on le lui répéter depuis longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait des problèmes. D'habitude, enfants comme adultes, l'évitaient parce qu'il leur faisait peur, comme les hommes de la boutique _Criminal_, exception pour deux autres enfants. Que Doflamingo et Apus l'aient amené avec lui était déjà inattendu et surprenant. Mais il fallait dire que ces deux-là étaient quand même _particuliers_ et leur présence réconfortait le garçon qui se sentait moins différent.

C'était le début de sa crise d'angoisse qui sortit Law de ses réflexions. Il se redressa en prenant une respiration posée, calant ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. Revenir dans ces vieux souvenirs lui était douloureux, aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. L'homme a qui il avait accordé sa confiance d'enfant, qui lui avait parut gentil, bien qu'un peu étrange, était en réalité très différent. L'enfant voit des choses que l'adulte ne voit pas, et inversement. Et puis, Donquixote Apus. Il ne l'avait fréquentait que peu souvent avant sa disparition et ne la connaissait que par ce que les autres en disait. Cette femme avait, en quelque sorte, influencé sa vie et lui avait donné le statut de « fils » au sein de la famille. Ce qu'il avait toujours refusé…

Pour calmer ses tremblements, le jeune homme alla se mouiller la figure, ou plus exactement, frôler la noyade. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir face à lui. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plaisait absolument pas : un visage amaigri, de grosses cernes sous ses pupilles grises, la détresse, le mal être, la dépression. Trafalgar Law ne supportait pas d'associer ces mots à son image. Rien de tout cela n'était lui, rien de cela ne lui ressemblait. Ces derniers mois, il n'était plus lui-même. Mais après mûre réflexion, depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait cessé d'être lui-même ? Depuis quand Trafalgar Law avait cessé d'être Trafalgar Law ?

Il se redressa en soupirant, le « travail sur soi » qu'Aladdin voulait qu'il fasse n'était pas reposant. Sauf que son orgueil l'empêcherait de dire à son médecin combien ça lui était difficile de s'y adonner. Jamais il n'avouerait que régler ses problèmes intérieurs l'effrayait.

Law retourna devant la télé. Les informations continuaient de défiler, allant de nouvelles importantes aux plus insolites. L'une d'elles attira son attention. La présentatrice faisait un résumé des faits en voix off alors que sur l'écran défilaient les images d'une conférence de presse improvisée devant le palais de justice de Marine Ford. Sous ces images, un texte était inscrit « _Les avocats de la famille Donquixote feront appel lors du procès à Marine Ford, quelque soit la décision du juge, si ce n'est l'innocence. »_

« Rappelons que Donquixote Doflamingo est enfermé à Impel Down pour trafic d'armes, trafic de stupéfiants, proxénétisme, détournements de fonds, complicité de kidnappings, complicité de meurtres, complicité dans des expériences immorales faites sur des enfants et il serait responsable de la mort d'un autre grand criminel, Gekko Moria. Ses avocats refusent de commenter la liste de ses crimes, mais annoncent d'ors et déjà que le Roi de Dressrosa sera libre à la fin de l'année. »

« Ben voyons… Bon courage les gars, » commenta Law devant l'image des avocats qu'ils connaissaient vaguement, pour les avoir croisé à quelques soirées organisées par leur patron commun. « La Justice est peut-être aveugle, mais pas à ce point. »

La présentatrice changea de sujet, passant du coq à l'âne, en annonçant le grand concert de Soul King sur Shabaondy. Le jeune homme se détendit, déjà les nouvelles ne l'intéressaient plus. Il allait pour se lever pour se faire un café, mais son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Law se jeta dessus, sans même regarder le numéro.

« Allô ? »

« Pressé de me parler ? »

« Toujours Smoker-ya, toujours. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. »

« Je parles de… »

« Je sais. Ça va. Pas de crise, pas même à l'horizon. Enfin, je crois. »

« Tant mieux. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Kuzan et Hina m'ont proposé de manger ensemble ce soir. Tu es partant ? Tashigi va venir aussi. »

« Un dîner avec des flics ? Super ! Mais pourquoi pas. Je t'avoue que j'en ai marre de rester dans l'appartement, alors sortir, même avec quatre flics, évidemment que je suis partant. »

« Parfait. Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres civils, je crois que le copain de Tashigi vient aussi. En tout cas, prépare toi, c'est Kuzan qui nous invite et, le connaissant, j'ai peur de ce qui nous attends. »

« Ça ne peut pas être pire que le repas de Garp pour fêter la fin de l'enquête… »

« Si, Hina est présente, et tu sais comme moi qu'elle va picoler… »

Law rit légèrement, cette femme flic était un spécimen bien particulier, même si elle avait un comportement disons glacial avec lui. Son sens rigide de la justice l'empêchait de le voir comme autre chose qu'un criminel. Même si Smoker essayait tant bien que mal de lui ouvrir les yeux.

« J'arrive dans une heure, maximum. Tu crois que tu pourras tenir le coup, juste pour soixante minutes ? »

« Quel humour, Smoker-ya. Je comprends mieux comment tu m'as mis dans ton lit. »

« Avoue que tu aimes ça. A tout à l'heure. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Le jeune homme laissa tomber son portable sur le canapé. Un repas avec les quatre flics qu'il connaissait le mieux de tout le G1. Ceux qui étaient à la tête de l'enquête Donquixote Doflamingo. Smoker et Kuzan - appelé Aokiji au G1 - étaient les premiers avec qui il avait eut des contacts, puis Hina, puis Tashigi s'étaient rajoutées. En pratiquement un an, ils étaient presque devenus des amis, avec un petit plus pour Smoker. Sauf Hina, bien sûr. N'empêche qu'il les appréciait ces quatre là.

Law retourna son attention sur la télévision, les nouvelles tournaient en boucle, à nouveau on voyait les avocats de la famille Donquixote. Il changea de chaîne et tomba sur un téléfilm assez lamentable. Ça suffirait comme bruit de fond, l'appartement avait besoin d'un peu de rangement, et puis… Smoker mettrait plus d'une heure pour rentrer au vue de la circulation. Autant s'occuper.

**Won't you join me now**

**Baby's looking torn and frayed**

**Join the masquerade**

**Join the masquerade**

**Won't you join me now**

**Baby's looking to get laid**

**Join the masquerade**

**Join the masquerade**

Kuzan les avait amené dans un restaurant assez chic, le Baratie. Tashigi était bel et bien accompagnée par son petit ami, Roronoa Zoro. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, sa paupière droite était marquée par une cicatrice. Il semblait s'ennuyé ferme, mis à part quand on lui proposait de l'alcool. Tashigi leur avait appris qu'il ne vivait que pour devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde, un grand sportif donc. Tous deux partageaient cette passion pour les sabres, et Law pût discuter un peu avec Zoro à ce sujet : lui-même en possédait un. Enfin, il y avait trois mois il était encore possesseur de son Nodachi. Aladdin lui avait confisqué, de peur qu'il ne fasse des conneries avec. En tout cas, il avait un sujet de conversation avec le marimo.

Hina s'était installée à côté de Kuzan, et volontairement loin de l'ex-junkie, à qui elle lançait des regards hostiles à intervalles réguliers. Elle et Roronoa faisaient un concours, à celui qui viderait le plus de bouteilles et qui tiendrait encore debout. Pour le moment, la femme flic était derrière le sabreur, mais repris vite de la vigueur, mystérieusement. Law et Tashigi remarquèrent qu'elle redevenait fraîche quand leur serveur, un certain Sanji, allait et venait très près d'elle. Ce dernier se pliait en quatre pour Hina et Tashigi, alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre pour les autres et carrément hostile pour Zoro - qui lui rendait bien.

« Bon, et sinon, Law, » commença Kuzan alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à lancer ses couverts en direction de leur serveur, « comment tu vas en ce moment ? »

« Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Hina n'a pas envie de l'entendre ! » répliqua la femme flic en poussant les cadavres de bouteilles au centre de leur table. « Hina se fout du délinquant que Smoker met dans son lit ! »

Smoker poussa un grondement bestial et Kuzan la rabroua du regard. Law s'enfonça dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Depuis le début de la soirée, il se sentait mal, très à fleur de peau. L'attitude de Hina à son égard le blessait plus que d'habitude, il n'arrivait même pas à lui répondre. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu à ce dîner.

« Toi, peut-être, mais moi, si ! » répondit Kuzan.

« Moi aussi, je veux savoir, » ajouta Tashigi avec un mince sourire.

Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zoro, qui soupira avant de dire sur un ton peu convainquant :

« Oh oui, moi aussi ! »

Smoker, assis très proche de son compagnon, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, deux cigares au coin des lèvres. Inquiétude. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et ne voulait pas que cela parte en conflit avec ses collègues et amis. Le jeune homme ravala la colère qui commençait à grondé en lui et offrit son meilleur sourire (ou rictus) à Hina.

« Si Hina n'est pas contente, Hina peut aussi aller se faire voir… »

Kuzan et Zoro étouffèrent un rire, tandis que la femme flic donnait un coup de pied dans la table.

« Sur ce, » repris Law, « pour répondre à ta question Kuzan, je vais aussi bien qu'un type dans ma situation pourrait aller. Ni bien, ni mal. Avant la fin de la soirée, je risques probablement de faire une crise. J'espère pour vous que ça ne se passera sous vos yeux, c'est tout. »

Un long silence suivit ses propos, les autres ne savaient pas s'il était sérieux ou non. Smoker se pencha vers lui et resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules.

« C'est vrai ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, » murmura Law à son oreille, « c'est du bluff. C'est lâche, je sais, mais ce soir je n'ai pas mieux comme défense. Je ne me sens pas très bien, mais ça va aller, crois-moi. »

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, tout comme ça voix, mais rien de comparable aux « avant crise » qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. L'officier embrassa son front et l'invita à poser ses longues jambes sur les siennes. Le silence continua jusqu'à ce que Sanji arrive avec les desserts. Il faillit jeter le sien à la figure à Zoro, si Tashigi ne l'en avait empêché. Kuzan commanda de nouvelles bouteilles - les dernières de la soirée.

« Au fait, est-ce que je peux poser une question ? » commença Zoro pendant que le serveur blond s'éloignait, « Law, comment tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à l'enquête Donquixote ? Tashigi m'a dit que tu étais leur indic, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

A nouveau, l'ex-junkie était la proie des regards. Outre Smoker qui avait un tout petit indice, personne ne savait pourquoi Law avait trahi Donquixote Doflamingo. De plus, ce détail s'était échappé lors d'une confession sur l'oreiller… Cela étant dit, il ne voulait absolument pas se justifier. Il avait ses raisons, point final. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que les quatre autres voulaient entendre. Aussi, il tenta une réponse évasive.

« J'en avais assez d'être sous les ordres du _Flamant Rose_. Personne ne me donne des ordres. Et puis c'était une enflure qui mérite son sort. »

« Ouais, enfin, il risque de ne pas rester à Impel Down très longtemps, » grommela Kuzan. « Ses avocats vont le faire sortir et je doute qu'il s'entoure de mauvais avocats. »

« Ils sont doués, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Law, « mais ce sont des pleutres. Ils ont aussi beaucoup à perdre dans cette affaire. Ils travaillent pour la famille Donquixote depuis longtemps et trempent dans de sales histoires depuis quelques années… Celles-là même pour lesquelles Doflamingo est accusé. S'ils ont trop à perdre, ils ne tenteront pas de le faire sortir. Au pire, de diminuer sa peine. »

« Tu esquives la question de base, » remarqua Hina en rendant à Smoker le briquet qu'il lui avait prêté pour allumer sa cigarette. « Pourquoi as-tu trahis celui qui t'as élevé ? »

Law la foudroya du regard. Son enfance aux côtés de Donquixote Doflamingo n'était pas un secret, le reste si. Encore une fois, seul Smoker était au courant.

« Depuis quand, Hina, tu te soucies de ça ? » demanda Kuzan.

« Peu importe, Hina est curieuse, voilà tout. Réponds à Hina, le criminel. »

« Non, j'ai déjà répondu. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme que tu peux me donner des ordres. Je l'ai trahis parce que je ne voulais plus le suivre, fin de la question. »

A nouveau, ce fut le silence. Ils en profitèrent pour manger leur desserts au calme. Sanji revient encore une fois, avec les deux bouteilles que Kuzan avait commandé et l'addition. Il déposa les bouteilles autour de Hina en lui baisant la main. Cette fois, il n'accorda pas le moindre regard aux autres, si ce n'est un clin d'œil à Tashigi.

« Tu crois vraiment que les avocats de Doflamingo vont le lâcher s'ils risquent gros ? » reprit Tashigi.

« Aussi sûr que je me fais sauter par Smoker-ya. Ce sont des lâches. Doués, mais lâches. Doflamingo le sait, mais il s'en fous. Il doit espérer qu'ils feront leur boulot tout simplement et qu'ils pensent qu'il les protège toujours. C'est possible cela dit. Ses contacts sont longs, mais je le répète, ils risquent vraiment beaucoup. Et changer d'avocats soudainement ne rendrait la chose plus louche qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il va rester à Impel Down, j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu devrais être derrière les barreaux toi aussi, Hina en est sûre. »

« Fous-lui la pais, Hina, sois gentille, » sourie Kuzan. « Law s'est repenti et c'est un bon petit. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de le cerner tout à fait. Allez, assez parler de criminels pour ce soir. »

« Entièrement d'accord ! » dit Tashigi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Zoro.

Le reste de la soirée se fini paisiblement, Hina était trop saoule pour se disputer avec Trafalgar. Le jeune couple d'amoureux partit le premier et Kuzan se désigna pour accompagner leur collègue ivre morte. Ils étaient devant le Baratie, attendant leurs taxis. Smoker était aller se soulager, tandis que Kuzan soutenait une Hina somnolente sur son épaule et que Law luttait contre des nausées.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle, » murmura Kuzan au jeune homme. « Elle n'est pas méchante au fond. Un peu étriquée d'esprit, mais c'est une femme bien. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Un de ces jours, vous vous verrez tels que vous êtes l'un et l'autre… »

Les deux taxis arrivèrent à la suite, pile devant eux, l'ex-junkie laissa le flic monter dans le premier et l'aida même à faire rentrer sa collègue. Il les regarda partir, puis il sentit Smoker prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Rentrons, » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Devant la grande baie vitrée de l'appartement, Law observait la nuit. La ville était aussi vivante que le jour, légèrement plus silencieuse. Le double vitrage était une bénédiction, pensa-t-il. Assis à même le sol, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, il avait le front collé sur la vitre. Il était en pleine insomnie, sauf que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec ses crises, qui soit dit en passant, diminuaient ces derniers temps. Smoker, lui, dormait paisiblement dans la chambre. C'était sa première nuit de repos depuis deux semaines. Comme d'habitude, il ronflait tranquillement.

Mais Law avait quelque chose de particulier en tête, qui allait sortir Smoker de son paisible sommeil. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus intimes, depuis qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, le jeune homme avait besoin viscéral de sentir le corps du fumeur de cigare contre lui. Et réciproquement. Ils jouaient souvent au chat et à la souris, mais ils avaient surtout besoin de se toucher. Leur relation était très tactile dès le départ, et avec le temps cela évoluait : ils arrivaient aussi à se parler. Quand le plus jeune était d'humeur à s'ouvrir au flic.

Et cette nuit, c'était l'appel de la chair. Trafalgar se leva et se dirigea à patte de velours vers la chambre. Elle était sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il y avait une faible lueur. Smoker était allongé sur le dos, recouvert du drap. Il ne ronflait plus, sa respiration restait celle d'un endormi. Law monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, se faisant le plus léger possible, il ne voulait pas encore le réveiller. Doucement, il se mit au-dessus de Smoker et admira son corps. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement cultes, des pectoraux aux abdominaux, en passant par les épaules et les bras. Sa peau claire et musquée aux effluves de cigare. Et que dire de cette bosse sous le drap au niveau de son entrejambe ? Law adorait la moindre parcelle de cette peau chaude contre la sienne, adorait sentir les bras fermes autour de lui, il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Au bout de quelques instants, Trafalgar se pencha sur le torse de Smoker et fit glisser sa langue sur les contours de sa musculature. D'abord la naissance de son cou, puis ses épaules, ses pectoraux. Sa langue taquina pendant un long moment le téton gauche, avant de s'attarder sur le droit. Le corps sous lui commençait à frémir, à cheval entre conscient et l'inconscient. Il poursuivit son chemin, sa langue glissant sur le ventre ferme, dans le nombril, puis sur les abdominaux. L'expression « tablette de chocolat » prenait tout son sens avec l'officier. Et, amusé par cette pensée, Law mordilla doucement les muscles. Le corps eut des sursauts. Réveillé ?

Se reculant un peu, le jeune homme fit glisser le drap au pied du lit, faisant apparaître sous ses yeux affamés le sexe légèrement gonflé de Smoker. Il jeta un œil au visage de l'homme, il semblait perdu dans son sommeil. Le soufflée Trafalgar se perdit un instant sur les cuisses du flic, puis heurta ses parties intimes. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Smoker et un gémissement lui échappa.

« Je sais que tu ne dors plus Smo, » murmura Law, les yeux fixés sur son amant alors que sa langue commençait à dessiner des cercles sur ses cuisses musclées.

« Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ? »

« Parce j'ai envie de toi. »

« Oui, ça j'avais compris. Tuuu… »

Le corps Smoker s'arqua quand la bouche du plus jeune entoura sa verge de plus en plus droite. La main du flic agrippa les cheveux de Law et lui imposa son propre rythme. Son amant avait l'habitude de subir les assauts de l'officier pendant ses fellations, Smoker adorait lui baiser la bouche. Excité par le regard que le plus vieux posé sur lui, Law commença à se caresser par dessus son boxer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était si dur, au point où ça lui était douloureux. Cette nuit, ils allaient s'envoyé en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'i ne sente plus son derrière.

Les mains de Smoker l'attirèrent à lui pour un baiser plus que passionné. Leurs langues se chatouillaient l'une l'autre, les dents s'entre choquaient et les lèvres se happaient. Leurs corps se frôlaient sensuellement, des gémissements et des soupirs se faisaient entendre lorsqu'ils se séparaient. Le flic débarrassa l'ex-junkie de son sous-vêtement, il lui arracha plus exactement, et caressa ses longues jambes d'une main, alors que l'autre titillait son intimité. Law gémissait outrageusement, réclamant toujours plus de contact. Les yeux de Smoker suivaient les courbes à l'encre noire sur le corps de son amant, comme hypnotisé. Il ignorait la signification de ses tatouages, mais il imaginait aisément qu'ils étaient en lien avec Doflamingo, notamment sur son torse, ou s'étalait une miniature de l'emblème Donquixote. Law n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, il ne faisait que des suppositions.

Ce n'est que lorsque Trafalgar s'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts que Smoker sortit de ses pensées. Son amant n'était plus que désir et luxure. Et gémissements. La chambre faisait écho à tout ses plaintes de plaisir de plus en plus aiguës et longues. Le flic, à l'aveuglette et de sa main libre, prit sur la table de chevet le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, ne cessant de préparer Law à la suite. Ce jeune l'excitait plus qu'il n'acceptait de le reconnaître et le désirait chaque jour un peu plus. Et l'abstinence de ces dernières semaines, horaires compliquées pour lui et crises en tout genre pour Law, avait fini par faire naître en lui un feu ravageur. Law lui demandait de le prendre depuis quelques minutes déjà, et il allait enfiler le préservatif quand… son téléphone sonna.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un juron. A cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être qu'une urgence, surtout pendant son jour de repos. Smoker répondit rapidement et masqua sa frustration à merveille à son interlocuteur. Law, toujours sur le dos, jambes écartées, observa le sexe imposant de son amant perdant petit à petit de la vigueur. Rien qu'à cette vision, il se sentit au bord des larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule nuit depuis deux semaines où ils étaient tranquilles, les flics et criminels de Grand Line demander l'officier Smoker ?

Le dit officier raccrocha en poussant un soupir, puis il tourna la tête vers son amant, toujours dans la même position indécente.

« Il faut que j'y ailles… Kuzan et Hina ont réussi à coffrer Bellamy. Ils m'attendent pour l'interroger, » murmura-t-il penché au-dessus de lui. « Plus que lui et tu ne seras plus en danger dehors. »

« Ne sous-estimez pas les sbires de Doflamingo. Ils sont très nombreux, vous ne pourrez jamais tous les arrêtez. Crois-moi. »

« Je ferais en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse jamais te toucher, crois-moi. »

Law fit la moue, mais la perdit vite quand Smoker embrassa ses lèvres, le tatouage sur son torse, puis son sexe toujours en érection. Il tenta de le retenir, en vain, Smoker se détacha de lui pour s'habiller en vitesse. Le jeune Trafalgar se recroquevilla sur le lit, dépité. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à dire, Smoker était intraitable en ce qui concernait son boulot. On l'appelait, il y allait, point final.

« Me laisses pas seul, Smoker, » se surprit-il à gémir. « Reste avec moi cette nuit. Et si je fais une crise ? »

« Tu t'en sors très bien, même quand je suis absent. Je vais rentrer le plus tôt possible, c'est promis. »

Le flic l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre et de verrouiller la porte de l'appartement en sortant. Laissant encore Trafalgar Law avec ses pensées, sa frustration et son « travail sur lui-même ». Pendant de longues minutes, il resta figé sur le lit avant d'être frappé par le sommeil, miraculeusement.

En rejoignant le clan Donquixote, le petit Trafalgar Law rencontra tout un tas de farfelus, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Mais par politesse, et peur de se faire rabrouer par Apus, il ne dit rien. La personne qu'il trouvait le plus étrange (à part Doflamingo) était Vergo. Certes, en voyant les autres Vergo était tout à fait banal, si ce n'est qu'il se balader toujours avec de la nourriture collée à la joue gauche. Et puis, il dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant, toujours aux services de Doflamingo, parlant rarement. Curieusement, malgré sa bizarrerie et son côté effrayant, Law l'appréciait. D'autant plus que Vergo et Doflamingo s'occupaient tous les deux de son éducation.

C'est vers l'âge de dix ans qu'il réalisa à quel point Vergo était dangereux. Un soir, alors qu'Apus lui avait demander de dîner avec eux (elle, Doflamingo, Vergo, quelques associés et gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas) que les choses dérapèrent. Il refusait de reconnaître - ou de dire ? - que Vergo était son tuteur, au même titre que le _Flamant Rose_. Cer dernier, d'ailleurs, avait souris de l'arrogance de l'enfant, pareil pour Apus, tandis que les autres adultes gloussèrent comme si le petit avait raconté une blague. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout au goût de Vergo. Law le vit à son attitude et dans son maintient à défaut de ses yeux, qui étaient masqués par des lunettes de soleil, comme toujours. D'habitude, il était irréprochable, mais ce soir-là, il se laissait trahir par sa colère.

Peu après le dîner, quand les convives furent partis, Vergo le traîna par ses vêtements dans une pièce sombre que le garçon ne connaissait pas. L'adulte le jeta au sol, sans ménagement, et disparu de son champ de vision pendant quelques secondes, ou peut-être une minute. Law entendit des bruits de bambou et se figea. Les autres membres de la _Donquixote Family_ lui avaient dit qu'on surnommé Vergo le _Démon au Bambou_. L'enfant se doutait qu'il allait découvrir pourquoi dans peu de temps.

Quelqu'un pénétra également dans la pièce et resta à l'encadrement de la porte pendant un temps.

« Que vas-tu faire à cet enfant ? » demanda la voix calme de Doflamingo, avec un soupçon d'amusement.

« Le remettre à sa juste place. Tu veux m'en empêcher ? »

« Je veux t'empêcher de le tuer, je te connais. »

A ces mots, inconsciemment, Law se mit à sangloter. Lui aussi connaissait Vergo, et à présent, il ne douter pas qu'il en soit capable. En l'entendant le _Démon au Bambou_ se tourna vers lui et le gifla avec force. Le garçon retint un son qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Pas la peine d'attiser encore plus sa colère.

« Je ne vais pas le tuer, rassure-toi. Tu récupéreras ton petit protégé. »

Law sentit sa joue gonflée sous sa main, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il avait mordu sous le choc. Le goût de sang dans sa bouche le fit trembler, écœuré. Il aimait le voir, mais pas le sentir sur ses papilles. Dans la faible lueur, il vit un peu de sang par terre et une sensation familière l'envahit. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour la chasser.

« Entier. »

« D'accord, tu le retrouveras en un seul morceau. »

« Bon, puisque tu sais ce que tu fais… »

Doflamingo se retourna et disparu, laissant l'enfant et Vergo. Ce dernier prit place devant l'entrée, écrasant le garçon de son ombre. Tout à coup, il frappa Law avec un bambou, le plaquant au sol, sans même s'être déplacé. L'enfant se retint à nouveau de pousser un cri ou de pleurer, il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Aussi, malgré la douleur, il se mit à genoux, incapable de se dresser sur ses jambes. Les yeux qu'il posa sur le _Démon au Bambou_ ne dût pas lui plaire, puisqu'il le frappa à nouveau, de l'autre côté.

Le visage de Law commençait déjà à enfler et son cerveau était entouré de coton.

« Je vais t'apprendre à me manquer de respect, gamin. Ce n'est pas un enfant capricieux qui va me ridiculiser. »

La voix de Vergo était effrayante, calme, mais tout bonnement terrifiante. Le garçon aurait bien voulut appeler Doflamingo à l'aide, mais l'autre n'en aurait été ravi d'une telle action. Alors, il encaissa les coups suivants, cherchant à se relever à chaque fois. Pendant ce temps, l'adulte ne disait rien, il se contentait de frapper.

Law ne sentait plus son visage, ses mouvements étaient saccadés et ralentis. Pourquoi est-ce que Vergo ne le frappait pas ailleurs ? Il détestait être dans cet état : ne rien pouvoir contrôler chez lui. Son corps refusait de répondre aux ordres embrumés de son cerveau. Et il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir au moins se protéger la tête.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, les coups cessèrent. Mais il mit un long moment avant de comprendre que c'était fini. L'adulte laissa tombé son bambou au sol, le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce, et encore plus dans la pauvre tête du garçon. Il sortit tranquillement, puis disparu lui aussi. Sa voix résonna dans le couloir :

« Monet, puisque tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, vas t'occuper de ce merdeux. »

Law se retint de geindre. Oui, il avait compris pourquoi cette épithète le _Démon du Bambou_. Oui, il avait compris qui était Vergo. Oui, il avait compris à présent. Il avait compris qu'il le haïssait de tout son être.

Trafalgar Law se réveilla en grognant en découvrant sa migraine. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Rarement il avait eut aussi mal.

**Days before you came**

**It always seemed enticing**

**To be naked and profane**

**There is no denying**

**Days before you came**

**Thunderbolt and lightning**

**Each day a brand new vein**

**Each tourniquet colliding**

Le cabinet d'Aladdin était particulier. Déjà, le personnage en lui-même l'était, mais bon. Il venait de l'île des « Hommes-Poissons », depuis longtemps les humains de là-bas n'étaient plus des « poissons », leurs ancêtres en étaient certes, il y a des millions d'années, mais on avait gardé ce nom. Son sujet de plaisanterie préféré était ses origines : il disait sortir d'une lignée de sirènes. Donc, dans son cabinet, il y avait beaucoup de photos, posters et peintures de sa terre natale. Sur certaines photos, on pouvoir y voir la famille royale, avant et après, notamment deux portraits. Avant et après la mort de la reine Otohime. Sur celle d'avant, il y avait le couple royale, Neptune et Otohime, leurs jeunes enfants Fukaboshi, Ryûboshi et Manboshi, ainsi que leur petite dernière, Shirahoshi. Puis sur la suivante, le roi, encadré de ses fils princiers et sa jeune princesse de fille.

Law avait demandé pourquoi Aladdin avait mis les deux portraits côte à côte, la différence et la tristesse dans les yeux de chacun était plus que violents, mais Aladdin avait juste répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde, que c'était une « piqûre de rappel ». Les deux tragédies que l'île des Hommes-Poissons avait dût traverser étaient encore bien présentes dans les esprits. Law se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu pendant son enfance ce qui était arrivé là-bas, ce que les gens de Grand Line avait apporté de responsabilité. Les conflits internes qui étaient nés de ça, commençaient à se régler petit à petit, sans intervention de la police continentale. Plusieurs natifs de l'île des Hommes-Poissons avaient quitté leur île, comme Aladdin, pour vivre et travailler sur Grand Line.

« Tu es bien songeur, » fit la voix de ce dernier, tandis que Law continuait d'observer son cabinet. « Est-ce que tu es toujours avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme restait fixé sur la décoration qui lui donnait l'impression d'être sur une île, entouré par l'océan, il sentait presque le vent dans ses cheveux. Aladdin soupira, par moment, Trafalgar avait appris beaucoup sur le jeune homme et sur sa vie actuelle, mais jamais l'ex-junkie ne lui avait parler de sa vie passée. Il savait, par Smoker et par l'enquête sur l'affaire Donquixote, qu'il avait un passif avec le _Flamant Rose_, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme en était venu à se droguer ainsi. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de le faire parler, sauf qu'il s'était retrouver face à un mur, voilà pourquoi il obligeait Law à s'interroger lui-même.

« J'aimerais que tu partages tes réflexions avec moi, rien qu'une fois, » continua Aladdin, espérant le faire réagir. « Si ce n'est pas trop te demander. »

Trafalgar sortit de son observation et semblait enfin voir son psychiatre.

« Je pensais à l'hôpital et à mon internat. C'est vraiment foutu, pas vrai ? Plus jamais je ne pourrais y retourner, en tant que médecin. Je ne serais jamais chirurgien… » fit Law, une lueur de détresse dans les yeux.

« Rien ne t'obliges d'être chirurgien en hôpital. Tu peux être à ton compte, créer ta propre clinique. » le rassura le psychiatre.

C'est ce que lui avait fait. Plus exactement, il était chirurgien et après la tragédie de Fisher Tiger, il n'avait plus voulu avoir un bistouri à la main. Il préférait soigner ses patients en leur parlant. Mais le problème de Trafalgar était plus complexe, on l'avait surpris à l'hôpital, totalement défoncé et en possession de morphine volée dans les stocks de l'hôpital. Crocus, avait d'abord discuté avec lui avant de le renvoyé. La décision avait été difficile pour lui, Trafalgar Law était un bon médecin, il avait un très grand potentiel.

« Oui, sauf que ma réputation me précédera, pour tout… »

« Law, tu es en train de te soigner. Tu es en train de faire ce qu'un tas de drogués ne ferait jamais. Si tu viens à bout de tes problèmes de drogues, en tant qu'homme et chirurgien, tu seras respecté. Et toi et moi savons que tu as perdu ce respect avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence, se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Aladdin marquait un point et Trafalgar le savait. Et ça l'agaçait.

« Bref, de quoi veux-tu parler aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu te sens de me parler de ta rencontre avec Smoker ? » tenta le psychiatre.

Le jeune homme émit un léger ricanement en croisant ses longues jambes.

« Dans les détails ? »

« A toi de voir ? »

« J'imagine que c'est soit ça, soit revenir le sujet précédent. »

« Tu es libre, Law. »

« Bon alors, Smoker et moi… »

Avant l'affaire Donquixote, Trafalgar Law ne connaissait Smoker que par sa réputation de flic intraitable avec les criminels. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de délinquants que le _Chasseur Blanc_ avait réduit en miettes ou terrorisait, sans compter ceux qu'il avait collé entre quatre murs. Bref, il était un véritable monstre pour les hors-la-loi. Et Trafalgar savait qu'il était sur la liste de Smoker depuis très longtemps, mais que par manque de preuves, il n'avait jamais pût coincer. Ni même trouver où le junkie se planquait. Smoker connaissait son épithète le _Chirurgien de la Mort_ sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était un dealer et un consommateur avisé de drogues. Quelques petites frappes que Smoker avait corrigé disait que Trafalgar Law était aux ordres d'un baron de la pègre, mais ils étaient incapables de dire un nom.

C'est un après-midi où le poste du G1 était particulièrement vide, seulement occupé par Kuzan et Smoker, qui faisaient la permanence. C'est dans le silence et cette inactivité, Trafalgar entra. Les deux flics se levèrent immédiatement, surpris de voir ce type venir ici.

« Quel accueil, » commenta le jeune homme en restant près de la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda Kuzan, plus que surpris de voir un junkie se pointer de lui-même aux flics.

« Je suis un bon citoyen, j'ai le droit de venir au poste de police, si j'estime avoir quelque chose à vous dire, d'important. »

« Bon citoyen, mon cul ! » gronda Smoker en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

« Vous n'avez rien à me reprocher… Officiellement. Vous n'avez rien de concret contre moi, seulement des paroles de drogués. »

« Parce que tu ne fais pas parti de ce genre de gars, peut-être ? » fit Kuzan, échangeant un regard avec son collègue.

Trafalgar Law ricana et avança lentement vers les deux flics, puis se posa sur la chaise face au bureau de Smoker, les toisant avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'écouter ? Bon, très… tant pis. Moi qui avait des informations très importantes pour vous, mais puisque vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps à m'écouter… » dit-il en se relevant extrêmement lentement. « Moi qui pensait vous rendre service en vous parlant de Donquixote Doflamingo, adieu ! »

Le nom du roi de Dressrosa eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les deux flics se redressèrent vivement en s'interrogeant en silence. Déjà, est-ce que le _Chirurgien de la Mort_ était sérieux ? Son patron était-il donc bien le _Flamant Rose_ ? Et, tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le pousser à parler à la police ? Trafalgar, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire s'immobilisa devant la porte qu'il avait regagné, observant ses ongles, négligemment. Kuzan se dirigea vers lui et le toisa méchamment, cette attitude ne lui plaisait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Trafalgar ? Si tu cherches des noises à la police, ça va te retomber dessus, alors ne joue pas au petit malin ! »

Smoker rejoignit son collègue et attrapa le jeune homme par le col de son sweat en le collant contre le mur. Kuzan tenta de le retenir, mais lâcha l'affaire en croisant les yeux de son ami.

« Écoute-moi attentivement, gamin. Je connais ta réputation dans le monde de la rue, je sais ce dont tu es capable, et si tu essayes de te foutre de nous, ou de te servir de nous pour être blanchis de tes crimes, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Et tu n'auras qu'à demander à tes petits amis ce que ça fait ! Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ? »

Smoker le relâcha sans la moindre douceur, Kuzan l'aida à rester sur ses pieds et le fit entrer dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Le _Chasseur Blanc_ les suivit sans rien dire, jaugeant de haut en bas le dealer, s'attardant malgré lui sur son derrière plutôt bien fait d'ailleurs. Kuzan fit s'installer Trafalgar sur la chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, tirant le siège à côté de lui, pour son ami.

« Bien, maintenant, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur Donquixote, et n'oublies aucun détails, compris ? » grogna Smoker, debout, les deux mains posées sur la table, tête penchée vers Law.

« N'allons pas trop vite, messiers. Ne croyez pas que je vais tout vous déballez… surtout sans être assuré que vous preniez des dispositions en ce qui me concerne. Évidement. »

« Oui, évidemment, » fit Kuzan, « des dispositions pour ta petite personne. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on fasse table rase de tes crimes ? Rêve. »

« Non, pas du tout. Apportez-moi les preuves solides que vous avez contre moi et je ne nierais rien. Ce que je veux, c'est une protection contre Doflamingo et peut-être quelques privilèges du fait que je vous aurais aider à l'arrêter. Rien de très important en sommes. »

Smoker claqua les mains sur la table et plongea les yeux dans ceux orageux du dealer. L'entendre avoir des exigences l'énervait au plus au point. De son côté, Trafalgar Law trouvait amusant de jouer avec les nerfs du _Chasseur Blanc_ pour plusieurs raisons. Pour le tester en premier lieu, être sûr qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, se retourner contre Donquixote Doflamingo n'était pas sans risque. Et aussi parce que physiquement, il lui plaisait beaucoup. Pour le moment, cela relevait du fantasme, il ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit de partager le même lit que lui. Pas encore.

« Rien que ça ?! Des privilèges ?! Tu ne te gênes pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux une limousine aussi ? »

« Calme-toi, Smoker. On a toujours fait ça pour ceux qui nous ont aidé à arrêter de plus gros poissons, » le calma Kuzan en s'allumant une cigarette. « Mais ça, Trafalgar, il faut que tu nous dises des trucs intéressants. La protection, tu l'auras, à cette condition. D'accord ? »

« Okay, de toute façon je comptais avoir la protection plus tard… Ne comptez pas avoir les infos les plus croustillantes maintenant. Il faut que je sois sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance. »

« Tu es conscient que c'est réciproque ? »

Trafalgar Law émit un ricanement en croisant bras et jambes, regardant les ronds de fumée que faisait Kuzan. Sa visite allait être longue si les deux flics s'arrêtaient sur chaque évidence. Smoker, toujours énervé, donna un coup de pied dans la table, s'installa à côté de son ami avec brusquerie et s'alluma deux cigares. Il y eut un long silence entre eux avant que le dealer ne reprenne la parole.

« La confiance est réciproque, messiers, c'est évident - ça aussi. Mais mettez-vous à ma place, je ne peux pas vous donner toutes les informations que vous voulez au risque d'être découvert et massacré, soit par ses sbires, soit par Doflamingo lui-même. Et que ce soit dans notre planque ou dans la prison d'Impel Down.

« J'imagine qu'il ne sait pas que tu es ici ? » lâcha Kuzan, une main sur la joue, l'autre au-dessus du cendrier.

« Personne ne le sait, et heureusement. Je suis totalement libre de mes mouvements, aucune surveillance. Tant que je fais mon boulot et ce que Doflamingo me demande de faire, » répondit Law, les yeux plantés de ceux de Smoker.

« Totalement libre ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Si ta vie est si belle, pourquoi viens-tu vendre ton cher patron ? » grogna le _Chasseur Blanc_ ses deux cigares au coin droit des lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Smoker-ya. J'ai dit que je pouvais aller où je voulais. Pour le reste, ça ne vous concerne pas. J'ai mes raisons et vous n'en saurez rien. Doflamingo est une ordure qui doit être arrêtée, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Si tu nous le livres, tu es bien conscient que tu auras du sursis pour tes crimes et rien de moins ? Mais si tu nous donne ce que nous voulons, tu seras à l'abris des violences de Donquixote. »

Le jeune homme se détourna de Smoker pour regarder Kuzan dans les yeux. Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pour les flics, il était un criminel comme les autres, alors que l'un d'eux le prenne en pitié, et surtout, ait compris sa crainte si facilement…

« J'y comptes bien, Aokiji-ya. C'est pour ça - en partie - que je suis ici. »

« Bon, tu vas te mettre à table ou merde ?! » s'impatienta Smoker « Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur le _Flamant Rose_ avant que je ne t'explose le crâne sur la table. »

« Personne ne me donne d'ordres, Smoker-ya. »

« Et Donquixote, il te donne quoi ? Des recommandations ? »

Kuzan ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer en écrasant son mégot. Son collègue avait un tempérament de feu et Trafalgar ne semblait pas être un faible d'esprit, cela risquait d'être compliqué s'il ne mettait pas leur agressivité de côté. Au vu de comment l'histoire partait, cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Ils allaient donc se voir souvent, très souvent. S'il pouvait éviter qu'ils se tapent dessus, ça arrangerait pas mal de chose.

« Si ça ne vous ennuis pas, est-ce qu'on pourrait avancer ? L'heure tourne et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tombé, dis-nous quelque chose en ce qui concerne Donquixote qui vaille le coup ou je te fous au trou, en veillant à vider tes poches, bien entendu. »

« D'accord, Aokiji-ya, c'est très clair, » dit Law en s'étirant tranquillement. « Alors, Donquixote Doflamingo, roi de Dressrosa et l'un des hauts représentants des Shichibukai, est un chef de la pègre, aux côtés de Gekko Moria, Sir Crocodile et Marshal D. Teach, dit Barbe Noire. A eux quatre, ils tiennent tout le monde de la rue, chacun ayant sa petite particularité. Doflamingo est le pro dans le proxénétisme et la drogue. Ces quatre chefs ne font absolument pas confiance, ce qui est tout à fait raisonnable en soi, mais tous les trois mois, ils se réunissent pour se montrer leur nouveauté « professionnelle » que ce soit dans les armes, dans les informations ultra confidentielles, de nouveaux hommes ou de nouvelles drogues. Doflamingo aime fabriquer de nouvelles drogues, par l'intermédiaire d'un scientifique complètement cinglé, Caesar Clown. Ils essayent ces nouveaux « bonbons » sur ceux dont Doflamingo veut se débarrasser. Et il compte sur moi pour les distribuer aux pauvres pommes en manque. »

« Sympa ton boulot, » commenta Smoker, « et tu fais tout ça avec plaisir, j'imagine ? »

« Oui, étant donné que c'est moi qui choisi à qui je donne ces « bonbons ». J'ai un minimum de sens moral, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Surtout que ces drogues sont extrêmement dangereuses, plus d'une dose et c'est la mort assurée. Je ne donne pas ces trucs à n'importe qui, seulement ceux qui le mérite. »

« Et qui mérite de se faire empoissonner de la sorte ? » voulut savoir Kuzan, très intéressé.

« Les épaves, ceux qui n'ont aucun avenir et qui passent leur misérable vie - si on peut appeler ça ainsi - à pourrir celle des autres. Jugez moi comme vous le voulez, mais sachez qu'à ma façon, j'évite un bon nombre d'agressions. Celles que vous êtes incapables de prévenir. »

A ces mots, Smoker, de nouveau enragé, se releva brutalement et attrapa Law par son sweat - à nouveau.

« Ces agressions-là, ce sont des types comme toi qui en sont à l'origine. Alors n'essaye pas de me donner des leçons, gamin. »

« C'est un cercle vicieux, Officier Smoker. Dans votre situation, c'est mon côté qui est responsable, et inversement.

Pendant le nouveau silence, Smoker et Kuzan échangèrent un regard. Le dealer avait raison, hélas. Trafalgar se défit de la poigne du flic, lissa son sweat et se réinstalla tranquillement. Ouais, le _Chasseur Blanc_ lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Un peu trop sur les nerfs, mais il savait comment il pourrait le détendre.

« Est-ce que tu as ces « bonbons » dont tu parles ? » reprit Kuzan en faisant signe à son ami de se rassoire.

Le jeune homme plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean et en sortit des petits sachets de bonbons, des pilules de toutes les couleurs. Smoker ouvrit un sachet, sortit une pilule de couleur rose et l'examina de plus près. Après un rapide examen, il vit une gravure sur la pilule, _SAD_.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le sigle, à l'intention de Trafalgar.

« Aucune idée. Vous poserez la question à Caesar quand vous l'arrêterez. Ce type ferait n'importe quoi pour Doflamingo. Ce crétin ne voit même pas quand on se sert de lui. »

« A part des expériences étranges, que fait Caesar pour Donquixote ? »

« Rien d'autre. C'est un scientifique et c'est tout. De temps en temps, il est invité à Dressrosa, avec tous les autres associés, mais c'est exceptionnel. CC est plus un animal de compagnie ou un accessoire que Doflamingo sort en société. C'est un jouet en quelque sorte. Tant qu'il amuse le _Flamant Rose_, il le garde. »

« Attends une minute, » l'interrompit Kuzan, « Caesar Clown, ce n'est pas l'ancien associé du Dr Vegapunk ? »

« Si c'est lui. Celui là même qui a causé l'explosion et l'irradiation de Punk Hazard il y a quatre ans… »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, concernant Donquixote ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu as ses ordres ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça, les propos de Smoker ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais il eut l'élégance de ne rien dire.

« Je connais Doflamingo depuis dix-huit ans, c'est, pour ainsi dire, celui qui m'a élevé. Je peux donc dire, sans aucune fausse modestie, que je connais parfaitement le fonctionnement du _Flamant Rose_. Ah, et, une dernière chose, il y a une taupe chez vous. Je n'ai découvert cela que récemment, c'est un haut gradé en plus. Qui, fort heureusement, n'est pas là… Jusqu'à demain. »

« Une taupe ? Qui est absente quand tu viens ici, tu parles d'un hasard… Sengoku non, manquerait plus que ça. Garp, sûrement pas, ce n'est pas Borsalino, ni Akainu… »

« Pas loin, Smoker-ya, pas loin du tout. »

« Non, dis-moi que je rêve… ce n'est quand même pas… »

Kuzan ne trouvait plus ses mots, il était totalement figé et son esprit se mit en contact avec celui de son ami, alors qu'ils voyaient enfin qui étaient la fameuse taupe. Le nom leur échappa en même temps :

« Vergo. »

Law se dandina sur sa chaise, un rictus planté sur ses lèvres. Il était on ne peut plus fier de lui, et de sa découverte et d'avoir déstabilisé les deux flics. Smoker bondit de sa chaise et cogna dans le mur face à lui.

« Putain, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Je savais que ce connard était louche ! Il bosse pour Donquixote ! Mais merde, comment s'est possible cette connerie ? »

« J'ai toujours connu Vergo aux côtés de Doflamingo, » continua Trafalgar. « Donc, autant vous dire que vous êtes avec une taupe depuis quinze ans. »

Avant de pouvoir ajouté autre chose, il se retrouva plaqué contre la table, maîtrisé une troisième fois par le _Chasseur Blanc_. Et cette fois, Kuzan ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

« C'est de la brutalité policière gratuite, Officier Smoker ! »

« Si tu te fous de notre gueule, je te jure que j'éclate la tienne sur cette table. »

« Ça ne vous aidera pas. »

« Lâche-le, il a raison… Que Vergo travaille pour Donquixote explique pas mal de chose. Notamment cette sœur malade dont il devant s'occuper ces derniers jours. »

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, faisant face à Smoker qui l'avait relâché. Pendant que l'un débordait de rage, l'autre jubilait.

« Alors, nous faisons équipe ? »

**Won't you join me now**

**Baby's looking torn and frayed**

**Join the masquerade**

**Join the masquerade**

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivés là… »

Aladdin et Law avaient gardé le silence pendant un long moment après le petit récit du jeune homme.

« Un après-midi de baise intensive après une semaine de tension sexuelle. »

La réponse fit sourire le psychiatre qui regarda l'heure à sa montre. C'était la fin de la séance, et également, la fin de la journée. Ils se serrèrent la main, prirent rendez-vous pour la fois prochaine et Aladdin le raccompagna à la porte. Quand l'ex-junkie franchit le seuil, il l'arrêta.

« Une dernière chose, comment sais-tu que Smoker t'as reluqué lors de votre première rencontre ? »

Law fit une pause en se retournant vers son médecin et eut un sourire franc, illuminant ses yeux au passage.

« Je l'ai vu faire, la discrétion n'est pas son fort. »

Sur ce, il quitta le cabinet et rejoignit l'officier, qui l'attendait en bas. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » lui demanda le flic en le serrant contre lui.

« Super, on a parlé de toi. De notre première rencontre. »

« Ah… Bonne nouvelle, ce soir, je suis libre. Tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, c'est toi qui décide. »

C'était la première fois depuis trois mois que Trafalgar Law se sentait heureux.

**Won't you join me now**

**Baby's looking to get laid**

**Join the masquerade**

**Join the masquerade**

_J'avais dit que c'était long. Reviews ?_


End file.
